We propose a basic study of the effect of temperature on the mechanical properties of cornea and sclera. The proposal is motivated by the fact that collagen weakens and deforms irreversibly under stress at temperatures slightly above core temperature. The proposed experiments are directly applicable to myopia, thermokeratoplasty, and cryosurgery. The experiments address: creep characteristics of cornea and sclera as a function of temperature; ocular temperature distribution during extra-ocular muscle exertion; the role of radiation, convection, wind velocity, and evaporation on ocular temperature; and the effect of glasses and contact lenses on ocular thermoregulation.